Desde el primer día
by Paw Reyes
Summary: Draco sabía que necesitaba algo, algo que deseaba tener, desde el primer día.


**Bueno, decidí editar todas mis hitorias y era el turno de está. Cambié un poco la trama, lo siento, pero creo que asi queda mejor, ustedes juzgarán. Distruten:)**

* * *

><p>Desde el primer día.<p>

Pelo castaño. Cuerpo esbelto. Sonrisa encantadora. Caminar coqueto. Ojos grandes y cafés. Labios delgados. Nariz pequeña y respingada. Personalidad fuerte. Increíblemente lista. Estudiosa. Simplemente hermosa: ella, es Hermione Granger

Y asi como es ella, sin importarme nada, me enamore perdidamente. Al principio no quería aceptarlo, porque ella es hija de muggles, "Sangresucia", como yo mismo le decía años atrás. Cuando tenía 13 años, dejo de ser la Sangresucia Granger, para convertirse en solo Granger.

Cuando ella me dio aquella bofetada, comprendí que no solo me atraía por su físico, me gustaba _todo_ de ella: Su coraje y el que no se dejara pisotear por nadie, si siquiera por mi, le dio un plus a ese sentimiento que ya tenía anidado en mi pecho.

Y ese golpe fue precisamente porque me odiaba, me odiaba y yo no podía hacer nada. Se suponía que yo también la odiaba, estaba seguro que la odiaba tanto como me gustaba. ¿Y para que? Si cuando bajo las escaleras en el baile de navidad, termine cayendo a sus pies, literalmente.

Desde ese entonces Pansy dejo de ser mi novia y todas las chicas eran feas a comparación de ella, incluso cuando me atrevía a besar unos labios, solo me imaginaba los de ella.

Y entonces llego un día en la mansión, después de haber sido capturada por unos mortífagos , la torturaron mientras yo veía y escuchaba cada uno de sus alaridos. Llego la guerra y por alguna extraña razón, pensé que moriría, no quería hacerlo si ella no sabía lo que sentía, asi que fui buscarla, pero la comadreja me gano.

Yo no vi como se besaban, yo no vi como en la le enredaba los brazos al cuello y como le despeinaba el pelo con los dedos, yo no fui el que sintió como las entrañas se morían poco a poco, yo no fui el que los vio. Solo me lo contaron.

Ahora, años después, la encontré caminando, sola y llorando por una calle cercana a mi departamento. Me acerque a ella, era Hermione, sin duda.

- ¿Malfoy? -susurro, antes de caer desmayada en mis brazos. Me apareci en mi departamento, la deje en uno de los sillones y subí por unas mantas, la envolví y le seque la ropa. Se me antojo un té, asi que lo prepare, a ella le ayudaría para entrar en calor. Despertó horas después:

– ¿Malfoy? ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto confundida y asustada.

– En mi departamento

– ¿Y qué hago aquí? –Podía ver en sus ojos el miedo y la confusión.

– Te desmayaste en mis brazos a media calle– moría de ganas de decirle que había caído en _mis_ brazos_ – _¿Qué te paso? – pregunte, esa duda venia carcomiéndome por todo el tiempo que había estado desmayada. Durante ese tiempo me jure que si Weasley le había hecho algo, lo mataría con mis propias manos. Supongo que no quería hablar por el momento, porque se quedo callada.

El silencio era muy incomodo, asi que me levante por el té.

- ¿dos de azúcar y tres de leche ¿no?

- Sí… ¿Cómo lo sabes Malfoy? –pensé en mentir, pero esa vez dije la verdad.

- Sé como lo tomabas en Hogwarts… supuse que lo seguías tomando igual – su cara pareció relajarse y suspire aliviado. Regrese a la sala, le di su té y me senté en el sillón contiguo.

- bonito departamento – comento Hermione

- sí, gracias – Yo. Diciéndole gracias a ella…. inaudito. Creo que ella pensaba lo mismo. – aun no me has dicho que hacías ahí sola y llorando – probé suerte, no quería que se enojara, pero _necesitaba_ saber si ella estaba bien, o el porqué de esa de ambulación.

- yo… veras… Ron… es que, Ron y yo… peleamos, otra vez. Él me pidió el divorcio, yo ya estaba harta, asi que se lo firme, me corrió de la casa, y ni siquiera me dejo explicarle el motivo de mis ausencias… ni siquiera me dejo contrale, de mi, estado. – no, no, no, no y no. Ella no podía estar embarazada, no _podía_- yo… per-per-perdí a mi bebé – dijo estallando en sollozos, con la cara hundida en las manos. No sabia como reaccionar, jamás había visto a alguien llorando… _asi._ Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue abrazarla, me senté en el sillón de dos plazas, que era donde estaba Hermione, y le pase un brazo por los hombros, mientras que con el otro la rodeaba.

Pensé que tal vez se quitaría, me empujaría o se enojaría, por eso me sorprendió que se quitara las manos de la cara para ponerlas en mi cuello, mientras lloraba en mi hombro. Se calmo poco a poco, pero seguía sin soltarme.

Me abrazaba tan fuerte, que parecía un salvavidas en medio de una tempestad marítima. El llanto había puesto su nariz roja, se veía tan… niña. Supongo que fue por eso que no me importo que mi camisa estuviera mojada de su llanto.

- No se por qué te estoy contando esto a ti, lo siento mucho... creo que deberia irme, es tu departamento, tal vez tienes una novia, no quiero estorbar, buscaré un hotel, lo siento mucho. –dijo rápdio, levantandose como un rayo. Pero no duro mucho de pie, callo de rodillas en el piso. Yo sólo me levanté, la tome de un brazo y la ayude a regresar al sillón.

- Déjame ayudarte, ya es tarde. Vivo sólo, no tengo novia. Te llevaré a la cama, yo dormire en el sillon.–me ofrecí

– ¿De verdad? –pregunto con la duda en la cara, asentí con la cabeza– Está bien, esto es muy raro, lo siento, no quiero molestar –dijo apenada

– Estoy acostumbrado a las rarezas, iré por otras mantas. –le dije con una sonrisa. Demoré todo lo que pude, y cuando baje a la sala, la encontré dormida, hecha un ovillo con un cojín como almohada, así que la tapé con la cobija. Su taza ya estaba vacía, supongo que se la tomo y luego se durmió, asi que las tome y las llevé al fregadero. Luego fuí a mi cuarto, para dormir.

Si tan solo ella supiera que no me molesta en absoluto.

Creo que ahora, podría morir en paz, porque la tengo a ella, porque eso era lo único que necesite_ desde el primer día._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Un review? Muchas gracias, puedes dejarlo aqui abajo n_n<strong>

**l **

**l**

**V**


End file.
